A Disaster in the Present
by Umi6
Summary: Something happens in Kagome's time and-wait- actually this story has no point to it at all. Just off the top of my head. Interesting though. ^_^


A Disaster In the Present  
By: Umi  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi T_T. But it's for the best I think. It's easier to put character's in situations then to make 'em up and give them personalities anyway ^_^.  
Author's Note's: I know i'm just starting stories left and right, but this is just a one shotter I hope. My other stories are not abandoned I just had this idea. I thought it would be a good concept. Plus I wanted to put it out there before someone did something similar and I am accused of copying, or plaguerizing, whatever you call it in writing.  
  
This is in sweet little Kagome's point of view. I was sitting on my bed coming up with story plot's and writing them down. Listening to the radio helps me too. I also tried to think of AU plot's but couldn't come up with anything good. I never use to like AU's but I read a few and they were cool. They're not horrible, they just make it easier for some writer's to come up with plot's. If you just kept them in the original situation it's hard to come up with new and exciting plot's that don't bend rules. In AU's you could change the character's gender   
  
Anyway if you want to read my other stories click on my name at the top of the page. Oh Yeah and review, otherwise I won't know if I'm any good. Thanks ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************************  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I heard a scream come from behind me and I kind of tensed up. I thought somebody had seen him and he was in trouble. I swiflty got up, spun around, and got into a defensive position. I had told him not to come but like I could stop it. That 'osuwari' command can only hold so long, and since he can pass through by himself it doesn't do much.   
  
I had just remembered when I first arrived today at school. Back to my normal life, free of demons, and death, and corrupted monks. I was just normal ol' Higurashi Kagome. I never imagined anything out of the ordinary would happen. Not in my safe time.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
I bell for homeroom just rung and I looked up at the teacher. Then a red streak at the window had caught my attention. Most kids would brush this little observation off but not me. I shot a death glare at the window. Nothing was there except the tree. I didn't stop my stare though and soon enough I had won. The leaves rustled and the hanyou came out of hiding. An arrogant look of defeat on his face. With his expression etched into my brain I turned my attention back to the teacher.  
  
I walked into history class and the teacher made us open our books the the 'art gallery' section in the back. The oldest paintings of clothing they had were from when Inuyasha was a pup, I assumed, and held up the page to the window. He looked on with mild interest.  
  
Then I mentally kicked myself. These were the clothes the people he lived with wore. The same people who made him live through hell for the years he had to live with humans. On the page was a picture of a woman wearing clothing very similar to what his mother was wearing when I saw her. Damn I was stupid.  
  
I looked toward the window and mouthed a 'sorry'. He just shrugged. I really was sorry. I didn;t mean to remind him of his mother. I decided to start paying attention to the teacher before I did another stupid thing. Somethig that might make Inuyasha mad or sad. Not that he would ever purposefully show those feelings of course.  
  
While walking to my next class I felt real guilty. I tried to come up with a way to make him feel better. I know he didn't care but I still felt like I had to do something. Then I came up with an idea. I sat down in my next class, which was language, and looked out the window. I did that to check if he was still there.  
  
Now that I was sure he was there I took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. I held it up to the window and I could see him smile. Even in his eyes. It was a genuine smile. He mouthed the same back to me. Then it was my turn to smile. But my happiness was short lived when my friend grabbed the paper from my desk and whispered to me, "Aishiteru Inuyasha?". She said that questioningly and evilly. Like I was gonna die.  
  
I wrote her a note that said I had gotten a new dog named Inuyasha. Amazingly she beleived me. I let out a sigh of releif looked back at the window, and smiled at him.  
  
The bell rang for lunch and me and my friends walked outside. I saw him on the roof and tried to sit on the side of the table where I could see him. Too bad my friends had taken the spot, so I had to have my back against him while he sat on the roof of the multiple story school.  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
I almost fainted from shock at the next thing I heard.  
  
"Call the an ambulance, this guy could die!"  
  
"He's not from our school look at his clothes"  
  
"He just fell, from the roof maybe?"  
  
I instictively looked up and saw a white feather float away towards the well. My heart stopped, he couldn't have been attacked so easily. In a futile attempt I swore at that feather hoping Kagura, that bitch, would hear me. She was the child of the most evil being ever to curse the earth. Yet she hated that mosteer with every bone in her body. How could that be when she was just a evil.  
  
My friends were running to the gathered student's. They had left me behind. It took my brain a few moments to register what had happened and get my legs to move. My friends were halfway there when I blew past them. I ran as fast as I could to get to him.  
  
The crowds of kids were unbeleivable. It was like everyone wanted to look at him. But they couldn't keep me away. Not even Naraku could keep me away now. And if he tried i'd kill that bastard right there and then.  
  
I started to push kids out of the way frantically. I wasn't panicking because I thougth Kagura could do any damage, it was because he hadn't tried to move. If he was feeling so hurt that he hadn't moved then he was either seriously injured or dead. I didn't want that thought to cross my mind.  
  
I pushed this boy out of the way, he was known as the bully of the school.   
  
"What the fuck bitch!" He yelled at me. I wasn't scared though, not scared of him anyway.  
  
"Fuck Off!!" I screamed back. Startling my friends, Hojo, and all my classmates. They had never heard me suare before, therefore, they thought I never suared. Boy were they wrong.  
  
I pushed the remaining kids out of the way and got to Inuyasha who layed on the ground half-concious. He had a giant gash at his left side and on his right arm. I fell to my knees and started to cry. Not actually cry but shed tears, no whimpering noises were heard from me.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! are you okay?" I called to him desperately. This sent a wave of confusion over the crowd watching, but like I cared. Right now I only cared for the hanyou in my lap.  
  
"uggghh!, damn Naraku's children!" He said through clenched fangs.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get Sango and-" I was cut off when he grabbed at my arm.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me here alone wench" he said to me. He sounded a little scared. I was still happy he had enough energy to suare at me.  
  
"Fine, but I-" That time I stopped talking purposefully. I took the shards from around my neck and held them in a prayer position. That's what I intended to do, pray.  
  
I asked the jewel, or the portion of the jewel I had, to retreive my friends, let them pass through the well, and show them the way here. In a streak of white the jewel flew towards my home and even I was suprised it worked.  
  
Then I noticed the hanyou in my lap was in pain. He was losing too much blood, even for a hanyou. I had to stop the bleeding of at least one of his wounds.  
  
I ripped some cloth from my uniform and wrapped the white makeshift bandage around the bleeding portion of his arm. Then I cradled him in my arms.   
  
I could hear the whispers of the crowd. Especially my friends,  
"Look her bare skin is covered in blood, she's wearing little more than a bra. When she saw a little blood on me from my razor she almost hurled when I accidentally rubbed it on her arm"  
  
"He must be special"  
  
"He is special!" I snapped back at them.  
  
Soon I saw the cat Youkai coming at me. I saw Sango and Shippo riding on it. Miroku was forced to run because of his wandering hands. 'Thank Kami-sama i'm saved'  
  
Silently I placed Inuyasha on Kirara then turned to the kids who watched the whole ordeal.  
  
"Gomen, for ruining your normal day, and arigato gozaimasu for bearing with me and Inuyasha"  
  
With those words I climbed on the giant cat, readjusted Inuyasha into my lap, and we left. Leaving everyone speechless. I wasn't thinking about what I would say next time I saw them, I was thinking of the boy in my lap, the 'special' boy.  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's Note's: I wasn't supposed to put that aishiteru thing in or that flashback for that manner, but I just did. I actually had no idea what I was gonna write. I just knew Inuyasha fell off the roof of Kagome's school. I got really tired halfway through, gomen.  
  
So what did you think. Bad huh? Oh well, this story actually has no point. I think it's a one shotter. It's because I have an Idea for a story where people and Kagoem's friends and classmates find out about Inuyasha. That story starts off differently but I also liked this idea. So I wrote this and am saving the other idea for the actual story.  
  
See like I said no point at all. Don't forget to review.  
  
Umi. 


End file.
